Project Summary The objectives of the pharmacology training program (PTP) are to train graduate students for a research career in academia, pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries, or government research agencies in the general area of pharmacology. This objective will be accomplished by providing a focused training program in the areas of pharmacology, signal transduction, structural biology and drug discovery. The program is designed to equip students with modern-day and cutting-edge skills sets in techniques and approaches in biochemistry, biophysics and physiology that will enable the student (1) to understand the molecular basis of currently used therapeutics; (2) to design experiments (3) identify and characterize novel drug targets; (4) elucidate signal transduction mechanisms of emerging physiological and pathophysiological pathways, (5) solve macromolecular structures of interest in pharmacology, and (6) use modern tools for drug discovery. Modern techniques in molecular pharmacology, cell and molecular biology, structural biology, chemistry, biochemistry, physiology and biophysics will be available to the trainee to achieve these goals. The trainee will have exposure to a variety of research programs conducted by the faculty and over one hundred senior post- doctoral fellows who provide an additional resource for the trainees.